


Redrawing Borders

by neverwantedtodance



Series: Slash Drabbles [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverwantedtodance/pseuds/neverwantedtodance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico and Jason talk feelings, while new ones bloom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redrawing Borders

The waves curled around them gently, lulled by the comforting presence of Poseidon’s son on board. The Argo II bobbed gently, the sun reflecting off Jason’s sword as he stood, watching the sun set over the ocean, creating a beautiful blend of colours.

Jason scoffed. He was going soft.

He noticed a lone figure in a black aviators jacket sitting on the edge of the ship, with his legs dangling overboard. Nico di Angelo stared gloomily into the distance- heck, he stared gloomily at everything and everyone. Except Percy.

But Percy was special enough that Nico paid attention to him.

For some reason that bothered Jason.

He walked over and sat down next to Nico with a sigh. The Italian boy risked a glance at him then swiftly turned back to gazing at the water, not acknowledging Jason in any way.

“The view is nice,” Jason said simply, and then cursed himself. That was a stupid way to start the conversation.

Nico grunted. 

Jason sighed. "Can't you at least try to be nice?" he asked quietly, staring at the water gently hitting the side of the boat.

"No." Nico said. "It's not in my nature."

"I thought we were friends." said Jason.

Nico laughed hollowly. "Is this what this is all about? Are you hurt because your BFF won't text you back?" he mocked sarcastically.

Jason frowned. "I just thought I could help." 

"Help with what?" snapped Nico.

"You know ..." Jason looked around, but there was no one else above deck but them. "Help you get over Percy."

It looked like Nico was trying not to smile.

"What?" said Jason. "If you don't want to talk about it then I won't talk about it. I was just trying to be nice."

"It's not that." Nico shook his head, and Jason was surprised to find he actually  _was_ smiling. He looked nice.

"What is it then?"

"I'm over Percy. That was just a crush. I was still young. I was an idiot. But I'm completely over him." Nico said.

Jason smirked. "I don't think that's true. I think there's a part of you that still likes him. But, I can help you."

Nico's brow furrowed. "I don't like him. And I don't need anyone's help. Especially yours."

"But, I think you do need someone's help. Don'y you get lonely? Sometimes, don't you just want to talk to someone?" Jason asked. Nico sighed.

"I just want ... Never mind." he shook his head.

"No! Tell me! This is good. You're letting out your feelings." Jason said, registering that he sounded girly.

Nico rolled his eyes, smiling at the Roman boy. "Calm down." he said, then sighed again. "I just want someone to care." he said in a small voice, so small that Jason wasn't sure if he'd heard properly. he looked down at his shoes, kicking the side of the boat.

Jason used his hand to lift up the son of Hades's chin, so they were staring at each other.

"I care." he said.

It seemed like Nico was holding his breath, waiting for something to happen. Jason's hand was resting on the side of Nico's face, and it felt like is was supposed to be there. It felt right.

Jason cleared his throat, awkwardly staring at anything but Nico, who was staring at nothing but him with na wide, almost scared face.

"Piper probably needs me." he murmured, standing up. Nico looked away.

"Yeah," he murmured, "she probably does."

**Author's Note:**

> Gah. I love these two together. They're so different yet they work.  
> So, what do you think? is it worth me writing a sequel? Please let me know <3


End file.
